Tekkit Friends
by Magic Stick
Summary: Three friend Kalse, Starfire, And Luna get lost in the yogscast tekkit world they find somewhere to settle for few day then disapear, and run into some friends on the way
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Kalse

"Where are we?" I said sitting up rubbing my head. We were in some sort of a jungle with a lot of ocelots chasing all the chickens around a tree for food. Everyone sat up next to me more confused then I was.

"Good question Kalse." Starfire said looking around us. Luna stood up and started walking in a random direction trying to find a way out of the forest. Starfire and I just stared at each other confused where she was going. Star just shrugged, stood up, then followed her. I did the same as well. We just kept on walking and walking. Then all the sudden Luna fell in a deepish hole and she got stuck.

"Can you guys help me out over here!" She yelled up at us. Strait away Star started to dig stairs to her while I helped. When we got here out she said thanks then continued. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked finally.

"I don't know, I'm just trying to get out of the jungle its so confusing." She all the sudden we see a wood hut on a tree up ahead. Luna went strait towards it.

_Luna_

I was curious to see what the wood hut thing was so I went over to it there were a couple of signs on there but no one was there. Apparently it was an abandoned pool shack that was selling portable pools and was owned by someone named Nilesy.

"Who is Nilesy?" Star said after she read the signs. "I have no idea." I said back to her. We just continued on tell we found a small volcano with a chair next to it. "This place is weird and getting weirder" Kalse said. _Tell me about it _I thought. Star saw something in the distance and ran strait towards it Kalse and I chased after here when we stoped running we ran into a black castle with two people and a dinosaur wondering around it.

They stoped and just stared at us and we stared back. Then finally the girl said "HI!" in a nice calm voice. The boy just said. "Who are you guys and how did you get here?"


	2. Meeting The Mighty, Scary Mage

**Meeting the Mighty, Scary Mage**

_Starfire_

I was just standing there as shy as I could be the first on to spoke up was Luna. "Hi, I'm Luna and these are my friends Kalse and Star. We have no idea how we got here we just woke up it some sort of forest a few hours ago. And we just started to walk then we ended up here." I was looking around us and there were fire and lava around us.

"What happened here?" I asked. "Long story, any way I am Rythian, this is Zoey my apprentice, and this is Teep our dinosaur." the man in red matter armor said. Zoey with a smile on here face waved at us and offer us to stay with them for us to stay here for a while tell we had weapons so we wouldn't die from monsters.

It was starting to turn night so we all went to damaged house to hide in Rythian made us a couple of flying rings, some armor, and some dark matter armor and weapons. They were really nice to us and they let us stay for the night.

_Luna_

In the morning our new friends gave us some food and a few stacks dark and red matter and we said goodbye to the and then started flying away. On our way we ran into a huge skyscraper with SIPS CO. on it and when we flew down we saw two people in what look like they were wearing Nano armor. We greeted our selves and they did the same.

"My name is Sips and that is Sjin." said the pale man. They were having a hard time with some wires so we decided to help them. In under 5 minutes we got it done. " How did you do that so quick?" Sjin said after we were done.

"I guess were just good at it." Kalse said. "So what are you guys building here any way?" he continued. Sips looked at him and said "Why, were building a dirt factory you big dumb, dumb. For quality dirt of course."

We all looked at each other and laughed so hard we all turned red. "What's wrong with it a lot of people use dirt so we made better dirt?" We were still laughing after a while it died down. "Nothing it was just funny how you said it." Star said. After we helped them they asked to stay for a few days to helped around the 'compound' with that we all gladly agreed.

_Kalse_

I was a little excited to start working around the compound it was fun to help them out with all the science. Sjin and Sips were really impressed with all our work we've done. After we were done Star and Luna looked really tired from working so long, while I was only tired a little. When it was night we went to sleep and when we woke up we found out we over slept

We were working a lot then we found out that Sips and Sjin were even there we look around the compound to see if they were somewhere else but that were no where to be found


	3. JAFFAAAASSS!

**JAFFAAAASSS!**

_Kalse_

I was worried that they got lost in a cave or in the forest so all three of us went off to look for them. It turns out they were over the grassy green hills behind the house. They were at a huge tall building with a dwarf head on it. It also said HONEYDEW INC. There were a lot of buildings around the area. the first one that caught our eyes was a weird looking egg building with roller coaster thing coming out of it. We flew over to investigate it and it turns out Sips and another person was in there.

"Oh hey guys ... well this is awkward" Sips said. The person with a diamond sword on his back turn around and asked Sips. "who are these people?"

Sips turn to him and said. "This is Star, Kalse and Luna, and they were helping with are dirt factory. Kalse is good with machines, Star is good with any kind of Redstone, and Luna well ... she good I guess"

"HEY!" Luna yelled. "You cant deny it Luna your more of a magic person an way." I said to her." It is still mean though."

_Starfire_

"They could work with us and help out?" Sips continued. While they were confronting I looked around where I was and out of the corner of my eye, I see a blond scientist wearing goggles. I kind of blushed a little when he waved at me and I waved back. I thought he was so cute I turned red then when Luna comes up behind me and says "Star do u have a crush?" which made me of course blush even more.

"Maybe" is all I said back and Luna knew I liked him. Sips introduced us to the weird person. His name was Lewis and he was really kind to us. Our first job, even before we met all the workers, was to go down to the mine and look for iron for more tracks they were completely out of iron.

When we down it the mine we heard 3 voices at first I thought they were ghosts in the mine but it turned out that there were people stuck on a ledge for like a week. We helped them out and gave them some food.

They started to introduce themselves one with a diamond pick spoke up." Hi I am Imac and this is Garde and Lightning. This is Emily my pick." Lightning said that he was good at archery and his named his bow Peter and hates stake.

_Luna_

When we got to the surface we gave all the iron to a dwarf and we got to know the workers the blond scientist that Star liked was Duncan and the dwarf was Simon. When ever Duncan would talk Star would turn a new shape of red each time. "Well Simon wanted a Jaffa factory this whole time and we never made one Jaffa at all." Duncan said.

It was cute how Star had a crush on him. I think they are so cute together, even if she doesn't want to emit it she sure show it then there was a explosion out side everyone started to panic. "THE JAFFA FACTORY!" Simon yelled.

When we went outside I wouldn't believe what I saw. I know no one would. It was horrific


	4. Meeting a Stranger

**Hey guys today will be a short one ... like always ... but I will extend it after this chapter. I don't have a lot of time today ... or any day but I will make them longer. I also need opinions of the fiction so review if you like the fiction like it. please tell me if I have spelling errors so I know. I hope you like this fiction. ( yes I know I said fiction a lot) anyway STARFIRE AWAY (or Flameyognaught)**

* * *

**Meeting a stranger**

_Starfire_

I was amazed of what i saw it was a huge grey spaceship stuck in the side of the factory. We flew up to get a closer look lucky for us and the factory only got hit in the corner so it didn't get too damaged. We heard someone trying to get out, my first reaction was to break the glass. The person came out coughing from the smoke. Sjin and Sips went and hid right away, we were all confused on why they did.

He started to speak "Sorry about your building here I started to drive my ship here and I went a little to fast." Simon was a little angry how his Factory had a big hole in it. "Just so you know _your_ paying for the damaged done to the place." Simon told him. "Who are you anyway?" I asked. "My name is Benjamin Disco." the stranger replied. He was wearing a black spacesuit.

Sips and Sips were trying to sneak away but Disco saw them. "Hey! it you two!" He yelled at them. They started walking towards us with their heads down. "Your the chumps who took some of my stuff!" Disco screamed. "What do they mean?" Kalse asked them. "Well long story but the short version is ... One day we found a crashed space ship and we just took stuff from it and were sorry we did." Sjin said.

_Kalse _

I was kind of surprised that they would do that ... well a little surprised. Disco was still mad at them for taking the stuff. " Sorry is not enough that stuff was expensive!" He yelled. "How about we give you a stack of shining diamonds or payment." Sips offered. Disco immediately accepted the offer and gave 10 diamonds for the damaged he has done to the Jaffa factory. Then he got it his ship and flew off.

"Well that was weird" Luna said. Then we went back to work, Garde, Imac, and Lightning were working on fixing the roof, and Luna, Star, and I were helping Simon and Duncan with the egg rollercoaster and the rest were working on decorating the buildings. It was aa long time tell we actually got done with all the work. After we were done with all the work and we celebrated with the Jaffas we made. I think Imac and Simon ate most of them but I couldn't tell.

When the party was over we slept for the night and we said our goodbyes for know and left for our trip Garde, Lightning, and Imac decided they wanted to come with us so we made them flying rings from the dark matter that Rythian gave us and we flew off. _I wonder who we will meet next? _ I thought


	5. The Journey Awaits

**Hey guys so Star, Kalse, and Luna have some new friends that are coming with. HURRAY FOR FRIENDS, lol anyway i hope you like this chapter. xD STAR AWAY *poofs away***

**The Journey Awaits**

_Luna_

We were flying trying to find a perfect place to start building something of our own. Somthing weird started to happen with Star's ring and all of the sudden she started falling from the high distance. "STAR!" I yelled and started flying towards her. She just hit the ground before i grabbed her. "Star are you okay?" Imac said as soon as he came down.

"Ya I am fine but I think I broke one of my legs and I have no energy for my ring." She said trying to get up in pain. "Ley us help you up. I will give you one of my extra Omega things." Lightning said as we helped her up. "Thanks guys but my leg really hurts badly." Star said in pain. Kalse then ripped a piece of cloth and bandaged the wound. Lightning then gave her a Omega star and then we flew off. Star's leg started to hurt even worst so we land somewhere near a light.

When we went towards the light we saw two big blue tents and a campfire with the flame that died down. It seemed like no one was staying there so we went into the tents to rest and talk. "Man your leg looks horrible." Lightning said with a disgusted look on his face.

_Kalse_

We made Star take a rest for a hour or more. After a while we heard voices from a far distance coming this way we were all standing still like we just saw a ghost. Then two people, one with blonde hair and one with brown, came out of the woods and noticed us just standing there terrified. "Who in Notches name are these people Toby?" The blonde one said.

I looked a the brown headed one figuring that he was Toby. "Why would you asume it was me who brought them here, but there all cute can we keep them?" He said. "Excuse me were not pets were humans just like you ... And we are only staying for a while on of our friends broke a leg and cant stand up with out collapsing." Garde said.

"Well why didn't just say so? My name is Martyn and this is Toby." The blond one said. "I am Imac and these are me freinds Starfire, Garde, Luna, Kalse, Lightning and my pick Emily." Imac said pointing to each of us. Toby tried to touch Emily but Imac smacked his hand back. "No on touches Emily but me!" He yelled at him.

_Lightning_

Thinking Imac was a little crazy I rolled my eyes and continued speaking. "So is it okay if we stay here a while, while our friend rests?" I asked. "Of course you can stay here for a while but why in the tent when its cold? Come follow me down here if you please." Martyn said. So I helped Starfire over to the place and we sat down again.

"It's was much warmer in here thanks." Star said. Then we start to here voices in the mine coing up the stairs. A girl with a saphire sword came up next to a boy with a Ring of Arcana. The girl hit the boy and yelled at him. "You led us the wrong way Gamer!" She said. "Sorry I was for sure it was this way how should I know where our house was?" Gamer said.

"Well ... It is our house with our diamond and stuff ... Remember?" The girl said. I was annoyed with the fighting and had to stop it so i went up to them and told them to stop fighting and asked what they were fighting about anyway.

"Well we were going home but he got lost on the way and we ended up here." The girl said. "But any way my name is Starkias and this is Gamer." We shook hands and i brought them in our room. "What happened to you?" Starkias asked Star. "Lets just say bring extra energy when flying." Star replied back.

_Imac_

"Yea that's happened to a lot of people before that I have heard about." Starkias looking at her leg. I think we were talking all night just about how we ended up here and to get to know each other. It was a really nice night to hang out with all the stars and no mobs surprisingly enough. We were all lying in the soft green grass and look at the consolations see how much we see. We were all having fun, I think Gamer and Star fell asleep in the grass.

So far it was the most calm night we had so far and we got to know more about each other than any one else. Hanging out with Martyn and Toby was probably the most fun we have ... except that time at the party when me and Simon were eating Jaffa Cakes, that was fun too. We stayed for a few days helping out with their machines, while I on the other hand were gathering firewood and food for us to eat.

"Well I think its time for us to find our own little place to live. It was really nice for you to let us stay, I hope we see you around" I said with a big smile. "Do you mind if we come with you? Our house wasn't that good anyway." Gamer said. "Of course you can come we would love for you to come with." Kalse said. Stars leg was a little better but it hurts only a few times, so we flew off to the sunrise and wondering if there is more people to meet.


	6. The Problem With Fire

**Hope you guys liking my fan fic so far ... well of course you are or you wouldn't be reading it! well any way PLEASE REVIEW it always help me knowing wat you guys like about it :D. ON TO THE FIC.****_  
_**

**Luna: WAIT ... I've heard people talking to their characters, dont you think it weird a little.**

**Me: It is not it's actually kind of fun besides I'm talking to u and your a character.**

**Starkias: And I talk to Rose all the time :D **

**Rose: I heard my name?**

**Me: WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE COMING FROM?!**

**Gamer: Hey guys.**

**Me: AHHH *runs away***

**Starkias: Well that was weird, i guess on to the fic**

**The Problem With Fire**

_Starkias_

I was excited to be in the group to fly around the area watch the beautiful animals prance around in the grass it was amazing to be above land again I felt like I was in the cave forever. I could smell the fresh air, feel the wind blowing my face, and see the sun set and rise which is amazing.

"I'm glad to be in the air again, caves feel so wierd to be in." I said smelling the fresh air. "Especially when you use to flying out side and you know mostly about magic." Gamer continued looking at his ring. He was playing around with it and he actually hit a forest with one of his fireballs.

"GAMER! What it someone is in that forest!" Star yelled. She flew down to see it anyone was in the forest, limping herself into it she heard a little boy scream. "HELP, ANYONE, HELP!" Star flew towards the scream since she couldn't walk well.

_Starfire_

I flew towards the sound and I found a little boy pass out from the smoke. I was getting a little dizzy from the smoke as well so I pick up the boy than I flew out of the forest then I passed out.

**-Line Break-**

I woke up to the boy shaking my shoulder I looked around for my friends but it was only me and the boy. "Where are my friends?" I asked the little boy. All he did was shrug. "I don't know all that I know is that you saved me and that we're out of the forest." He replied. "I think we should stick together tell we find my friends." I told him. "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh, my names is Spartan. I've been out looking for my older brother. He went mining one day a never came back and i already checked the cave. I'm worried he might be lost." He said tears started to fill his eyes. "I'm sure we will find my friends and you brother, come on let's go." I said comforting him.

_Kalse_

"I hope Star is okay, she's been gone for over an hour." I said. We were all sitting in the grass outside of the burnt forest waiting for Star to come out with the kid. "Why didn't we go in with her?" Garde said looking at the ground. "Why was Gamer throwing fireballs in the first place?" Lightning asked looking at Gamer.

"Well excuse me for not watching where I aim." Gamer replied. "Guys calm down! We should go look for Star she might be lost or something." Luna said. "Luna's right maybe Star needs our help." Starkias said standing up. She started to look around the forest, we followed.

_Unknown_

Looking at the group from a far distance not knowing who any of them are I was thinking where they are going. I saw then start to move so I turn into a wolf and followed them carefully making sure I wasn't notice but I was too late someone turned around and saw me.

"AWWW its a little wolf." The boy said. "I wonder if it want to come with us ... Do you want to come with us?" He asked as everyone else turn around. I wagged my tail for a 'yes' and one if the was just staring at me weirdly.

"Why are we bringing a wolf?" One of the boys asked. "Maybe Gamer burnt down the forest it was living in." Another said. "For crying out loud it's only a stupid forest!" One yelled. I barked to stop the fighting and still the girl was staring at me feeling that I'm not who I am.

_Luna_

I had a feeling that the wolf is something else and I think Starkias felt the same way. There was something strange about that dog and I was going to find out what. We all continued on to find Star, and Starkias and I were still staring at the wolf curiously.

Imac saw two people in the distance and said. "I think she is over there!" We have walked all night looking for Star and it turn out that her and a little boy were resting while eating a Golden Apple.

"Spartan? How did you get here?" Garde said looking at the boy. Lightning and Imac were amazed as well. The boy jumped up and ran and hugged Imac and Star came and hugged Kalse and I.

_Spartan_

I was so glad to see my brother again i missed him so much. "Imac I was worried you were lost." I said tears almost filled my eyes but I wiped them away. Imac tapped the top of my and hugged me back.

"So Spartan I'm assuming that Imac was your bro you were looking for?" Star asked me. I stopped hugging Imac, turned and nodded. "Your brother was really worried about you Imac, would not stop talking about you." She said laughing a little.

Imac was still shocked from when he saw me, not in a bad way, but he was happy to see me. But I was WAY happier, I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks. It's hard to live by yourself when your only 11 plus when I can't cook meat right, I had to eat carrots a lot.

_Imac_

I can't believe my brother was looking for me all this time, I forgot that he was still at home waiting for me to come back I was glad to see him for a while. It felt like I was gone forever.

Now that we were together I don't know what will get us apart. We weren't just brother we were friends, we were close to each other. Not to mention that he IS my brother. I also how he got this far but that's another story. "Uh guys how are we going to fly when we have a dog?" Kalse said.

"A dog?" Star said. "Where on earth did you find a dog?" She asked. "Uh ... On the way it was following us and it wanted to come with." I said to her. "But of us can carry it in our backpack i barely have any in mine, he can come in mine." I offered. The wolf jumped in my arms and I set him in my back pack and we were off again and this time I have family with me, nothing made me more happy.

**So how was that chapter eh? I hoped you liked it, HIT THAT REVEIW BUTTON. Tell me ur opinions on in and thank for the reviews Rose, Dark, Luna, and all the rest of you.**

**Star: I know wat happens next but Imac said no spoilers**

**Me: And so do i now get out of here no one likes spoilers. **

**Star: wait are we tecenatly talking to ourselves since your me?**

**Me: uhh I don't know anymore, but i told You to leave!**

**Star: but ...**

**Me: NOW! **

**Star: fine ...**

**Phew i thought she never leave. Uh im still thinking of what she just said ... Anyway STAR AWAY(flameyognaught)**


	7. Owls with Pools

**Well chapters are really getting longer now I've got to say i love writing this fic and I love how you all like it :D well i hope you like this chapter.**

** Starkias: They were waiting a while for this one weren't they?**

**Me: Ya its kind of cause of homework and uh ... I was distractions of a game. Bet you can't guess it. Anyway on with the fic**

**Owls with Pools**

_Kalse_

I was glad to see how happy Imac was when he saw his brother. Luna and I was happy to see Star again we were hugging a while before we flew away. We were look at the ground watching the mobs around Gamer was making sure his ring, Rossi, didn't cause another fire. The cute little wolf was stick his little head out of Imac's bag waiting for someone to feed him meat. I tossed my him one of Lightnings stakes since he won't eat them anyway.

The wolf barked at me as if it were a 'thanks'. Imac turn around making sure were still there. Before he turned back around the wolf barked even more. He was barking at a strange figure in the distance. "What is that? It looks like some sort of bird." Star said squinting her eyes. "It's an owl ... I build it." A strange voice said. We all turn around and saw a blonde girl behind us.

_Luna_

"Who are you all, and what are you doing here?" She said. "I am Spartan and these are my friends Imac, Garde, lightning, Star, Kalse, Luna, Starkias, Gamer ... and a wolf we never named." Spartan said almost out of breath. I have to admit there was a lot of us. "I am Hannah and someone around here is another person named Nilesy, he sells pools." She said. Kalse, Star, and I remembered the time where we found a shack with signs on it. It must have been old.

I still had a headache and I still could still hear everyone's voices in side my head. "Luna are you okay?" Kalse asked me. " I'm fine." I continued looking at the wolf. " But maybe I could the wolf for a walk alone, Starkias want to come with?" I said think of what he was. "Sure, see you guys in a bit." She said grabbing the wolf and flying of with me.

_Gamer_

"What was that all about?" Hannah said. "Don't know those two are always full of mysteries." Star said. We continued talking while she was showing us around. We finally met Nilesy after the tour. "Hello I'm Nilesy, would you like to buy a portable pool?" He asked. "Uhh ... No thanks were good." Imac said. "Are you sure you don't ..." Hannah stopped him." I'm sure our guests don't want a pool Nilesy."

Nilesy just sigh. "Fine I'll stop asking." He said. "So what brings you here to our land?" Hannah asked us. " Were trying to find a place to build our own little houses from the looks of it, it might be a village." I said look around. "On the way we met a lot of other people. Well Star, Luna, and I did." Kalse said. "Really how much how you meet?" Nilesy asked Kalse and Star.

"So far... I think it was about 10 people and a stand of your." Star replied. They start naming the names from who they met in the past few days.

_Starkias_

We were a little farther while we were walking the 'dog.' I think we both knew that something wasn't right. "We know your not a dog. So you can stop acting like one." Luna says. The wolf sits and sighs. "I knew you guy knew something about me... My name is Shadow I saw you guys around and knew you were 'special.'" He said. "But please don't tell the others, yet, I want them to figure out themselves."

"Okay, but why were you following us in the first place?" I asked him. "You guys seemed special like how I am." He replied. "I could shape shift into anything I want to. Plus I can sense powers. You can read mind and you and you can sense feelings."

We were shocked we never really knew that we were special. We went back to the owl place and talked for a while. Hannah and Nilesy were fun to talk to, Nilesy was mostly talking about pools. Hannah was showing us how build the owls. I liked hanging out with Hannah and Nilesy.

We stayed a while it really fun play stay with Hannah. Ashe decided to show us something that the other players don't know about. She showed us her underground tunnel and any time we need something that we could come back. We finally flew of and waved goodbye.

On the way we ran into a giant castle and in it was a scientist testing out some metal cannon that was coming out of the castle. "Oh hey guys" he said to the others. "Nice to see your here."

**Sorry it was late guys, I hate doing work ... Plus I was distracted by a game ... but im sure I wont make it late again (might not happen sometimes) but any way hope you liked it :) STARFIRE AWAYYY!**


	8. Learning about a War

**Hey guys I haven't felt good for the past few days. The Elementals wanted me to posted this ... oh I forgot you don't know them ... that's awkward. uhh you guys have anything to say? **

**Luna: no just continue on talking about Elementals *sly smile***

**Starkias: who are these "Elementals" you are talking about?**

**Me: never mind ON WITH THE FIC.**

**Starkias: ...**

**Learning about the war**

_Imac_

It was really nice to see Duncan again and he had a huge castle with a cannon. He seemed glad to see us as well. I could see Star blushing as he talk, she mist really like him. I just smiled. "So this is my big castle here, I built it myself it to ALONG time to do this." He said.

Starkias, Gamer, and Spartan were all confused of who the man was. We forgot the they haven't ment them yet. Duncan took one look at the three and said. "You found some new freinds eh? Well my name is Duncan and I'm a scientist."

One word that was it to make Gamer hate him, one word ... Science or scientist fo that matter. Gamer absolutly hated science. I didn't mind it but I like magic more. "This is Gamer, Starkias, and Spartan." I told him. He just smiled. Gamer didn't even dare to look at him.

"So what is with the big canon thingy?" Star asked. Duncan stop smiling and looked a little guilty. "We haven't told you this but there is a war going on." he said. "What do you mean by war?" Kalse asked.

_Star_

When Duncan said war I was really curios about it. "Well there was a war in the last server from Sjin stealing some on my stuff and we have a battle at the end. Then when we got the new server up Rythian was mad at us for destroying the last server and trying to get payback because of it." Duncan said.

I kind of figure that the others were confused about the new names. "Who is Sjin and Rythian?" Starkias asked. "Sjin is another scientist and Rythian is more of a mage." I just said.

"Who would agree that Rythian needs to forget all about this sillyness and stop trying to destory this world?" Only four raised their hand which was me, Spartan, Lightning, and Kalse. Duncan was suprised at the others not raising their hands.

_Starkias_

I felt how irritated Duncan was and I knew how all of this will end up like. I know that they are going to fight over why they picked them or worst ruined the freindship we have. I really didn't know any of them so I didn't really choose, and I knew Garde wouldn't either. _This is going to get bad. _I thought to myself. I just sighed and stand back I really wanted to get into it and try to stop but Duncan was angry and I mean really angry. It would also make it worst.

"What do you mean? He should forget about the past, it happen a long time ago!" Duncan yelled. I just sighed. They were fighting for i think was a hour. "You know what maybe he had a right to be angry! His own house he made was destroyed!" Gamer yell which stop the yelling in the first place.

_Kalse_

I wasn't yelling during this whole fight i was mostly agreeing and I was just saying my opinions. I was saying something like "Maybe Rythian should calm down before he blows the world up." which that made them angrier. Luna was so angry she stormed off with the dog.

I believed that she was heading towards Rythians castle or Blackrock as he told us while we were there. Imac and Gamer followed knowing where she was going. Garde and Starkias were just standing there wondering what to do.

"Uhh can we stay in that house?" Garde said pointing towards the brown house. "Go ahead I don't use it often anyway." Duncan said. Starkias and Garde were moving towards the house.

"Well Kalse and I will stay with Sjips Co. for a while." Lightning said we started to fly off and lightning flew so fast I couldn't see him. I was really shocked. "How did you do that?!" I said so amazed.

"I don't know but it was cool!" Lightning said more surprised as me. We finally got to Sjin's and Sips's area and found Sjin talking to a new girl we haven't seen near a bar. "Hi Sjin!" I said waving from a distance. Our friend turned and looked. He smiled and seemed glad to see me. His hand gestured for us to come over.

_Luna_

We were close to Blackrock and Shadow was looking up at me. "What are you looking at?" I asked. "I think I should change to human now before I go in." He said to me. "Alright... Imac, Gamer I have a confession about this wolf." I started to say. We all stopped a second to talk.

"What is it?" Imac asked. "He isn't actually a dog ... He is a shapeshifter named Shadow." I said holding him. "You must be crazy." Gamer said. "Hey! Why you calling her crazy shes telling the truth!" Shadow said changing back to his human form. "Okay thats a little freaky. But why didn't you tell us before?" Gamer said.

"Before wasn't a good time. I felt like you guys were special so I followed you. Now here I am. With you three." Shadow said with no expression on his face. We finally made it to Blackrock.

Teep shot a few arrows no relizing it was me and some friends. When he saw me he went to go look for Rythian and Zoey. I walk around, that place was way better than when I visited last time, most of the holes in the sides and ground were patched up.

There wern't lava where the farm was anymore, but still a huge hole. When I was done looking outside Teep finally found Rythian but Zoey wasn't with them."Oh hey Luna. Zoeys kind of busy right now but you and your other friends can comes in. Maybe we could talk a little." Rythian said smiling a bit.

_Garde_

We sat down on the bed and we thought to ourselves. "What are we going to do?" Starkias asked. "Maybe we can take Duncan's canon apart? So he couldn't fiire it." I suggested.

We both knew that was kind of a good plan but bad at the same time. We just sat there trying to think of a good plan to stop this war to get any worst. But we couldn't fo it alone.

**So all of them are seperated now and they are developing powers hmm again sry its late XD but here you go a new chapter. Reveiw the fic ;). See ya later STARFIRE AWAY! **


	9. Planing the First Strike

**Here is the new chapter :D I'm trying to post them sooner so you guys can read them sooner. :) I'm a little excited ... Or should I say SUPER excited. **

**Star:*whispers* wow, myself as the writer needs to think of writing less explaining... And need to calm down**

**Me: Heard that, and i can't just to excited, I feel like I'm hyper XD**

**Star: You need to calm down still**

**Kalse: Okay guys no fighting it's kind of wierd talking to yourself or fighting with yourself Star**

**Star: hmph**

**Me: ON WITH THE FIC**

**Planning the First Strike**

_Spartan_

I was helping out Duncan with his canon while Starfire went to get supplies. He really wanted to stop Rythian from destroying the world. I was agreeing just because he destroyed his house in the past doesn't mean he cant get all of his thing back. Who ever this "Rythian" is he wont win.

"Hey guys, I got the supplies, how is the cannon going?" Star said holding a remote that didn't do anything. "The canon is fixed and ready to shoot ... we need to think of a plan about spying on Rythian." Duncan confirmed.

I was thinking of the best plan to do but might not work. "Maybe I could pretend to like magic and go over there and find out their plan." I suggested. "I think Star should go..." Duncan started to say. "That wouldn't work cause Luna knows I have a crush on you.." Star said then put her hand over her mouth.

"Wait wha..?" Duncan started to blush a little. "Nothing..." Star blushed more. "Okay so I could spy on this Rythian person then?" I interrupted. "Yes but do you know the directions?" Star asked. "Uh ... No." I said. Duncan gave me a map and I flew off flying toward the coordinates.

_Lightning_

I follow Kalse over to Sjin and the women next to him. "Hey guys, this is Minty, she owns the bar here." Sjin said, looking at the girl. Kalse and I shook hands with her and we went into the bar and talked.

"So what brings you two here? Its been a while." Sjin asked. "We heard that you,Duncan, and Rythian were in a war, we decide to help you then the others." Kalse said. Sjin just signed. "That war start a while back when I took supplies from Duncan. It was going to take forever to get the material so I "borrowed" some from Duncan and he destroyed my house." Sjin explained.

"So I prepared with my weapons and we had a huge war. Every thing, everywhere... Fire ... So I went into Duncans house and put a lot of uranium into his nuclear thing... Man what a explosion. We got hit in different derections from the explosion. When I landed I saw Sips in a boat. We decided to build a dirt factory." Sjin continued finishing his story.

"Wow,.. who leaves a nuclear reactor out in the open space?!" Kalse says. "What I was thinkingwhen I was putting the uranium in, its his fault for the incedent." Sjin agreed. "Rythian will probably plan a attack soon so we will need defenses." We nodded our heads. "Would you like me to help as well?" Minty asked behind the stand. "Sure ... well, lets get at it then I'll go get Sips." Sjin said.

_Rythian_

It was nice to see Luna and her friends come, and they said they came over about the war that was going on with Sjin, Duncan, and I. "I just don't think its right! They shouldn't all overworked up on someone stealing a few resources then destroying the war because of it." Luna said.

"Which is why we should put defenses and we could wait... Or we can strike first before they strike us." Gamer suggested. "Great plan but first lets repair the fort then we start." I said. "I'll fix the farm." Imac said. "I guess I'll fix the fort." Luna said. "Then I have Tee's tower." Gamer finally said.

"Well then lets get to work, I'll help Luna with Blackrock." I said. So we all mass produce the suplies to do it and we got started. I was wondering what Zoey was going to say when she finally comes out from where the nuke was. Then I just remebered... Ravs was still sleeping up stairs.

_Duncan_

While Spartan was out Star and I were working on the force field. It wasn't working for an odd reason. I was still thinking of what she said before. "Star?..." I said hesitating. Little. "Yes, Duncan?" She said with here big blue eyes looking at me.

"Is ... Is it true that... That you have... A crush on me?" I said nervously. "Uh... Yes." She said probably more nervous them me. We were working and moving thing then our hands touch. We both looked at each other and blushed. We leaned in a little. Then we hear a noise behind us.

"Duncan you here?!" It sounded like Lewis at the door. I looked towards the noise and looked back. "Lets go see what he wants." I said nodding my head towards the door. Star stood up and we flew towards the door. I told the computer to open it and Lewis was waiting there.

He kind of looked depressed."Duncan, we need you at the factory. We kind of need defenses." He said. "I just have a feeling that it will get destroyed if we don't" I sighed. "Yea let me get the supplies and we will get started." I replied.

_Garde_

Starkias and I were flying towards the Owl Sanctuary to look for Hannah and Nilesy. We were hoping that they would help. We saw Nilesy watching his plants grow, wondering when they will be ready to harvest.

We flew over to him, standing behind. "Hi Nilesy." Starkias said. He turned a round frighten. "WHA!Oh guys, don't scare me like that." he said. "Sorry Nilesy, but we need you and Hannah's ... And possibly more people's ... Help." I said standing there. "Well what do you need help with?" he asked. "Do you know the war that is going on. We need help stopping it." Starkias continued. "We don't anyone get hurt, or worst." Hannah was behind us the whole time and replied. "Well I guess you _will _need our help. I'm sure we can stop it but not just us four, I know others that might help."

**I still liked making this chapterI don't know why though, I guess it was just fun. I hope you think it is to. Well I got this all planned out ready so it should be done more often. Maybe anyway. Again REVIEW I know there are tons of you reading so review it will be nice to see the new names not that I don't like who is reviewing now. Anyway, STARFIRE AWAYYY!**


	10. The Prisoner

**Sooo we have a new chapter today YAYY. This one is kind of special in a way ... But all the chapters are special xD. Here it goes, again hope you like it.**

**Spartan: I have fo say I kind of don't like this chapter**

**Imac: I DO!**

**Me: GET OUT BOTH OF YOU! **

**Imac: gosh fine. come on Spartan.**

**Me: phew I am not in the mood for that.**

**Luna: In the mood for what? **

**Me: HOW ARE YOU GUYS GETTING IN!**

**Luna: the doors unlocked. **

**Me: Really?**

**Luna: ON WITH THE FIC**

**ME: ...**

**The Prisoner**

_Zoey_

_Working on this nuke is hard, _I thought. It was basically midnight when I was working. About a while back I asked Rythian to get me blaze rods. I haven't seen him since. I stop watching the walk trough vids on MushNet and went up stairs I saw most of Blackrock Hold repaired.

I walked upstairs to Rythian's and my room with Fishton and I was watching Rythian sleep. I watch intell sunrise. "Wha.. Ugh... Zo.. Zoey?" Rythian said. "Hiii, me and Fishton were watching you sleeep. Your peaceful when you sleep." I said jumping around.

"Zoey... You locked yourself in a hole and never came out.. All you said was go get blaze rods.. Oh.. We Still have some visiters." Rythian replied. "Visiters? What do you mean visiters?" I said following Rythian to the other room. "Ugh..." The weird nosed man said. "Zoey this is Ravs, Ravs this is Zoey." Rythian introduced us. "What with his nose" I said quietly. "What's with her Glasses" I heard him say.

"Why is he here ... We have a nuke to deal with still." I asked. "Well it was dark and we were here, so I let him stay just in case of monsters. I was about to take him back but Luna and her friends came here before I could wake him up. He has been sleeping all day and night... Plus he is a snorer." I heard Rythian say. I chuckled a bit. "Hey!" Ravs yelled feeling offended.

"I'll tell the others were taking Ravs back, and we can deal with this nuke." Rythian said. I nodded and we walked out side. I saw all the land repaired, the Farm and Teeps tower. I was mor joyful then since I've been In a hole for a few months. All we need to do now is get the nuke taken care of and get B.A.R.R.Y. back up and running.

_Kalse_

Minty and I were on our way to get resources. "Sjin told me a lot about you, how your worked harder then the rest." Minty said smiling. "Thanks, I've always loved working with sceince. I could deal with magic but I prefer Science more than anything." I said smiling back.

Lightning was looking around cause he hasn't been here at all. I was grabbing all the things to make a couple force feilds. Sjin was looking for Sips in the woods since he ran off. I liked how I was back here, it made me feel special. Plus it was fun working in the compound.

"So you need a lot of things to build this force feild. It seems like all the others a buildig the same thing." I heard Minty saying while I crafted it. "Well it doesn't seem much if you look at it, but it will talk a while to build. Plus it's only Rythian were up against, Duncan is only after Rythian as well." I told her.

I saw Lightning coming towards us, figuring he was done looking around."Hey guys, come to think of it, this place is huge!" I smiled as he was talking. I told him about the time I was here, what we did to help them."Well I have plenty resources to start making the field, so we can stat on it." I finished.

_Duncan_

"Well let me just let me put the force field up." Star said holding a remote. "Wait where did you get..?" I started to say as the force field formed. "I made it so when were gone it still won't get destroyed." She stopped me. "Clever, thanks for doing this." I said smiling._  
_

We all flew towards the factory, I almost ran into Lewis haveing my mind on something else. When we got there there was a herd of cows and Simon looked up guilty hiding some wheat behind his back.

"What in the bloody hell happened here Simon?!" Lewis looked at him irritated. There were cows EVERYWHERE! Simon was all guilty. "Well I was trying to get more cows for milk but I let them out on accedent and they started to sprint around." He confessed. I saw Star giggling at all the cows. I have to admit I was laughing as well.

_Spartan_

_Okay, I can do this. _I thought to myself. I was nervous to go over there but I started to fly towards them and Imac saw me. "Spartan?" He said. "Hey Imac, i came cause i decided that Rythian was right to be mad at Duncan, besides he is kind of a jerk to me." I said lying.

Rythian was looking at me as if he knew. It made me shake a little. "So, you came to join me in destroying Sjin and Duncan?" He asked. "Yes.. Sir." I replied. He showed me around and its was midnight by the time we went to sleep. It was a big castle, and it was amazing.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep. When it was morning there was a bright light that woke me up. When I opened my eyes I wasn't in the bed. I sat up and looked around, I was in a cage, and Rythian was standing there with his eyes glowing purple. I started to feel dizzy. Then I passed out.

_Nilesy_

I was following Hannah toward the Rail Bros to find help for the war. "Where are we going anyway?" Starkias asked. "We're going to see if the Rail Bros want to help out." Hannah told them. I was looking down at the view below me looking at all the wonderful trees below.

I have been in the jungle and snow biome so much I haven't seen the other biomes much. In the distance I saw where the cave was. I saw Strippin working on rails then looked up at us. "Hannah, Nilesy? What are you two doing here, and who are those two?" He asked. "No time for that right now. We need to talk about a war." I told him.

** How was this chapter hmm, I was nervous writing the part where Spartan was nervous :P. This is random, I LIKE PIE, it wasntthat but i thought it was fun to put it in, any way sometimes i dream bout the fics i write. Any writers out there who agree to that statement? Wow i was random through outro wat eve. STARFIRE AWAAAY!**


	11. The EnderChange

**New fic Today YAY i was really, SUPER excited to make this fic, I think you will all LOVE it. It is probably the most interesting and maybe Shocking of all the others.**

**Kalse: If you dont like it i would be suprised**

**Me: wow... Everytime.**

**Kalse: What its not like I'm trying to spoil it.**

**Me: True..**

**Sips: Why...**

**Me: Wait WHA?! Sips?!**

**Sjin: Whats so shocking? Hehe.. **

**Me: 0_0 ... This is confusing.**

**Sips: i think they want to read now so do you thing, let Sjin do it.**

**Sjin: *dances* ON WITH THE FIC**

**Sips: O_O what is with dat dance.**

**The EnderChange**

_Lightning_

Kalse and Minty were starting to get a force field ready while I was getting wires connected to power it up. I saw Sjin walking, with his head down, towards us. He look depressed. I noticed that Sips wasn't with him. "Hey Sjin, Where is Sips?" I asked. He look up a bit, looked like he was about to cry, the look down again.

Minty went over to him and gave him a hug, to cheer him up. "I couldn't find him anywhere, I'm really worried where he is." Sjin said and stopped hugging Minty. "Well when we get this force field ready we can go look for him." Kalse agreed to the statement and we worked on the force field.

Since we were all working we got it done in about a half hour. I looked around, then layed back in the grass. "That wasn't that hard, now, was it?" Kalse said. We were all tired while he was just standing. We started staring at him like "Really?!" Then we all got up and headed towards the forest.

_Sips_

I started to open my eyes slowly from me getting knocked out in the woods. I was getting dragged by two arms, both black. There were purple eyes in the dark everywhere I looked. I seemed to finally noticed where I was, there was Obsidian pillars everywhere and Endstone beneath me, I was in the end.

"Where are you ding dongs taking me!" I yelled struggling my way out. I don't know where I would run anyway, the only way out it to kill their queen or is if your a Enderman. I never got a reply to my question only got pain, one of then Enderman kicked finally can to a stop, with pain I was looking I looked up there was a dragon staring at me, not just a dragon, The Queen of the End. The Endermen tossed me towards her and left shutting and locking the door behind.

"I hear you have a lot of people you don't really like, Sips." She said while I back up against the wall, kind of nervous. "Wha..What about it?" I replied."Sips... I need your power, You don't know it yet but you were chosen for one reason. Your father was a EnderKnight. Best one and you are his heir." She said with her deep voice. "

I wouldn't hurt my friends!" I yelled at her standing up. She looked at me with her angry purple eyes."Its not just about you hurting your friends, Sips. Its about destroying a traitor of this world." She said."And who might that be?" I asked. All she was on word to get my attention. "Rythian." I forgot that he was part Enderman.

I wanted to win the war against him, but not by killing him, well ya I wanted to kill him but not alone. "I can't do it!" I yell up at her. "Suit yourself, how will you get out of this world I wonder. You have no power to defeat me and you don't have you dads power, yet" she had a smirk on her face. I was sitting there for twenty minutes thinking to myself. "I'll.. I'll do it." I finally replied.

_Star_

I was laughing while I was watching Duncan chase cows around killing them. He look back at me and saw me laughing. He started to laugh in relief on killing all the cows. "I think you forgot one over there." I said flying over to it. I killed it with one slash with the sword.

We took a small break to rest a bit. "Okay so you need a sheild basically covering Honeydew Inc., that wont tak long I've built one before." Duncan said as they were drink thier beers. I don't drink beer so all I had was Coffee. "Yea or som kind of defense thing.

We gatherd all of the supplies and started working on the force field. Duncan got done about 10 to 15 minutes. We flew back to the castle all tired. Duncan noticed a not on the force feild. It was saying,

_You think you can just send someone to spy on me?! I thought you were better then that, Duncan. Anyone knows something like that would happen, It usually always happens. You thought i was stupid enough to fall for something like this. Please I know everything Come with NO weapons or armor or your little friend will no longer be there._

_-Rythian_

"Oh My God! We have to do something." I said when I read the note. I was panicking a bit. "Star calm down." Duncan said grabbing my shoulder. I stopped and looked at him. He was concerned as well I nodded and calmed down.

_Rythian_

The boy was still in the cage. We all were far from the Castle still waiting tell Zoey defuses the nuke. I hope she is okay, I do not want her to nuke herself. I cared about here the first time I showed her magic.

I was frighten that she might activate the nuke and blow herself up. She with her cute red hair and her craziness just makes her the most amazing girl here. More importantly I loved her.

"What are you going to to now?" I snapped out of my daydream about Zoey and look at the boy. "WhT do you mean?" I asked. "I mean I'm trapped now, what happens next." He said. "We wait. I sent a note to Duncan's castle noting your in a trap." I told him.

He sighed. "What will to do to Duncan?" He asked. "You do not stop asking questions do you?" I heard a noise coming towards us. The others were taking a walk at the beach. It sounded like Zoey's voice. "Rythian! I GOT IT! I defused the nuke!" she yelled I knew it was her by the voice and the statement. "Zoey over here!" I yell standing up. This was a new beginning now that we had the nuke defused.

**Ok thats all today. That was a lot of cliffhangers here ;) gotta love them. This Chapter was really interesting. I feel like, when I talk that way, that I'm taking the idea from someone. Witch I would never do... I would hit myself if I did! Anyway, STARFIRE AWAYYY!**


	12. Defusion

**I'm back with more :) its been a while but I wanted it to be more dramatic. Remember to REVIEW I always will take opinions from all of you. I just want to get to the fic soo... Again I hope you like it... blah blah... lets just get to this fic. READY... SET... READ.. AKA ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Defusion**

_Sjin_

Walking around the forest at night was so worth it if it meant finding Sips. I was panicking the whole time. Everyone could see me shaking the whole time. After a few minutes, I got a hold of myself and calmed down. I saw a man in blue ahead. "Is that him?!" I said looking out at the man. I looked closer and noticed it was Sips. As I looked at him I just ran towards him, "SIPS!" I yelled.

I saw him look at me then disappeared leaving a purple cloud behind. Why? Why did he disappear? "What... Just happened?" I asked. Everyone was confused as I was. We were looking around to see where he went. "Did you guys even see him there?" I asked them. Everyone said yes and were looking around.

"Why would he run away anyway..." No one answered. I sighed and walked back to the compound with the rest behind me. "I'm sure he might come back, Sjin." Minty told me in the bar. "Ya, but I still don't understand how, or why." I replied. We sat there and thought while I had a drink.

_Luna_

I was glad to hear that Zoey defused the bomb. Rythian seemed happy that Blackrock and she weren't blown up, Mostly her. When he saw her all happy that she did it, he smiled and hugged her. They looked so cute together.

"So Blackrock is saved," Imac said with a big smile. We were all happy that no one got hurt. It was just then when I heard Shadows voice in my head, forgetting that he we exploring around the world. I feel great power coming in your direction, He said in my head. "Guys, I think there is something coming. It is powerful as well." I warned the rest.

"Don't be crazy, Luna." Gamer said. "I feel it too, its familiar... I think Enderman. They feel stronger though. Perhaps they have more?" Rythian said. "I don't know but either we need to prepare or just wait and see," Zoey said feeling more brave.  
Teep was kind of going crazy like it was really bad. "Tee wha-" Before Zoey asked. Shadow appeared in front of us. "How-?" I was about to ask. "No time."

_Garde_

The Bros introduced themselves and we did back. "So come again on why you are here?" Strippin asked. We explained them about the war and that we're recruiting more to help us stop it. "Sounds like fun." Strippin said with a grin.

"We will need weapons if we need to protect ourselves." Benji said. "Were trying to STOP the war not encourage it!" Starkias said. I nodded, why would we need weapons to stop a war. It will just make the war even more harder to stop. "The only weapon we would need is a sleep dart gun or a taser ..." I said.

Hannah was watching the water flow thinking something. I saw Starkias walk over to see what was wrong. I could barely here what she was saying. "I'm just worried about a friend named Lewis," I heard her say. They talked a while and she came back to the group. "We will need one more stop before we start... We need to go to Inthelittlecorp. So are you guys going to help or not?" Hannah said. The Bros nodded and Hannah gave them rings. We started flying straight away.

_Star_

Watching all the nature from walking was king of peaceful, but there was one problem.. How would we survive the night without a weapon? Duncan was standing next to me looking straight ahead. I look at him, all I could see the hatred in his face. I was starting to think this war wasn't going to end well.

I was kind of worried that Spartan would be hurt."Duncan... don't be so angry and hateful, I'm sure Spartan is fine." I told him. "He offered to go in the first place." He looked at me then the hatred faded from his face. "Maybe I am getting worked up, I should have known that Rythian was smarter than he is," he finally spoke looking ahead.

We were half way there before we heard an explosion. "What was that?!" I yelled running a little faster. I say Spartan in a cage and it was unguarded, with a chest with all his things in it. I quickly freed him and we were running back. "you ok, Spartan?" Duncan asked. "Ya they didn't hurt me." He replied. "But their castle maybe under attacked."

_Hannah_

We were already on our way to Inthelittlecorp. I was looking around and saw Honeydew Inc. in the distance. there was a huge force feild around it. "You guys wanna go say hi to Lewis and Simon?" I asked looking behind me. Everyone nodded except Starkias. She looked confused.

"Who are Lewis and Simon?" she asked. "They're just friends, I could introduce you to them. Just come on." I said, flying towards the field. The rest followed behind. "Guys?! Are you there?!" I yelled. The two boys walk out and walk toward the direction of my voice. "Hannah?" I heard Lewis say through the field. "What are you guys doing here?" Lewis said.

"Maybe we want some Jaffa cakes, now just lets us in." I told them. The field turn off and we all walked in. When we were all in the they turned it back on. "I also want to introduce you to someone. Guys this is Starkias, Starkias this is Lewis, and Simon." I said. They all three shook hands. We went to the Jaffa and tea café and sat down at a table.

We each got some tea and one Jaffa. We each took a bite about the same time. They weren't that bad. In fact they were delicious. "Wow, these taste wonderful!" Starkias said, half way done with hers. When we were finish with our Jaffas and tea, we payed, said goodbye, and we were back on track. In the distance we could see the tents. I could see Toby looking at us in the distance.

_Martyn_

"Martyn! I can see a couple people coming here." Toby yelled. I was working on a machine that we were planing to build for Inthelittlecorp. I put everything to the side and walked where to where Toby was. There were six people flying in the distance only a few I recognized.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked them as they came down. "We came to talk about the war that is going on… We need your help to stop it." Nilesy said. What could we do? We barely had armour, or diamond for that matter. It didn't really matter, there was a war, and it needs to be stopped."We will help you. But what is the plan." I asked. No one answered; there was no plan. This is going to go great without a plan.

**So just to be annoying no Sips POV. And Shadow was put back in the fic i actually haven't mentioned he left XP. Well here that was remember to drop a review, i always like to hear what you want to a thanks to Kalse for editing it for grammer errors .Your the best :D.**


	13. EnderPrince

**Lets say "I HATE MY INTERNET!" Cause i really really really do hate it. It lags so much and make wifi die xP. Anyway that doesnt matter all that matters is that IM BACK WITH MORE. Though its a shortish one, its all good.**

**EnderPrince**

Sips

I was getting closer to Blackrock and feeling the week power of them. I could feel that I could step on them and the would fall. I had a feeling that this wasnt right, that I couldn't do it. Not to mention I had to make my friend worry even more.

I really hope that they were ok i could just feel them in the distance in another direction. I could feal each person, with each there own power, from miles away. I was getting closer then a man teleported in front of me, with his purple sword glowing. "Why, your the EnderKnight's son? Please, your nothing like him." He said. "Who are you?" I said reaching for my sword. "Put it away, I'm Dragonofelder, Prince of the End." He spoke.

_Spartan_

Duncan and Star were showing me the way they came from, or the way to get out. We probably next to the Blackrock castle because they came from behind it. We were stopped by Rythian before we could escape. "And where do you think you three are going? Hmm..?" He said with a smirk on he face.

We all walk back the way we came but there was a dinasaur pointing a bow at us. We were trapped. "What do you want Rythian?" Star said. "What I want is help. There are enemies coming this way and i need help." We stood there and thought and had pity and followed Rythian.

**Well again i put it as a short one and my Fanfiction is a complete lag xO. Well anyway there will be more when my thing doesnt lag anymore. Reveiw plz?**

**STAR AWAY!**


	14. The Un-Defused Nuke

**So guys I wanted to say that my internet is way better, so i will be posting more often now :D. I have to say one thing about this chapter. It might be even more intense then the others, which makes it even better ;D. Anyway shouldn't keep you waiting so let's go.**

**The Un-defused Bomb**

_Toby_

We were sitting, coming up with plans that wouldn't work. "Well this could be easier if we had a plan before we came," Garde said aloud. "How about we just try to reason with them? Wouldn't It be a bit easier?" Starkias said smiling. This was harder then we thought. Maybe reasoning is the best thing to do. "I think Starkias is kind of right. We could talk to them because just going in there and interfering with fighting will just keep the fight going." I spoke up.

Martyn was nodding his head. "Yeah, we should at least try that. Maybe it will work. If it doesn't though, what then?" he replied. We needed a plan B just in case, but what if any of plans don't work at all? More and more questions flew into my mind. I know at least one plan is bound to work.

_Star_

Everybody was prepared for all of the Endermen to attack. The six boys, Spartan, Rythian, Imac, Duncan, Gamer, and Shadow were in front of the farm waiting. Luna, Tee, and I, were up on the hill, ready to shoot our bows. Zoey was told to stay inside the castles; it seemed like Rythian really cared for her.

I was a little nervous, but over time I wasn't. The first strike was when one Endermen teleported in front of Rythian. He killed it with a slice of a sword. We were all starting to protect the castle. I mainly watched Duncan and Spartan, making sure neither got hurt.

In the distance there were groups of groups of Endermen: so many that I lost count of them. We were doing fine protecting until I saw Duncan having some trouble. I saw something fall out of his bag. It seemed that a controller or something. He was trying to fight as hard as he could with a person. I look closer, and it looked like Sips.

_Duncan_

It was really hard to fight Sips. I was wondering how he could fight like a pro. I was fighting and watching the others. I felt one of my remotes fall out of my backpack, I was distracted by it and Sips pinned me. The problem was I fell on top of it. I noticed it was my nuke detonator, remembering the nuke under the castle.

I saw Star running towards the castle, probably going to get Zoey. I couldn't do anything with the sword pointing at me. I just had to hope that it will be alright.

_Zoey_

I saw Duncan pinned on the ground and the rest were fighting. Why was Sips here? What did he want? I was worried that they might get hurt. Star was running towards the entrance of the castle. When she walked she said, "we need to get out of here."  
I was confused. "Why would we need to leave?" I asked. "The Nuke!" She yelled.

I thought she was kidding. "I defused the Nuke, didn't I?" I said. She was ignoring me, and she grabbed my arm and started walking. "Come on before the..." All I could see was white.

_Sips_

I still had Duncan pinned to the ground when I saw the explosion. "Why are you doing this?" Duncan barely spoke, looking towards the hole. I remembered seeing Star run in the castle. I started to think that enough was done here.

"Move out!" I told the Endermen. They all left, so I put my sword away. I looked at Duncan one more time, with his eyes just glaring at me. Then I teleported away without a word. Why am I doing this? I thought Duncan's question.

**Well that seemed longer in my head then I thought XP. Well it was a surprising chapter, i decided I should put FTB (feed the beast) in to this soo.. I made this chap.**

**Star: Why am I the One who always get hurt?!**

**me: because your the clumsy one XP**

**Star: -_-**

**Me: see ya next time folks, ok weird talk.**

**Star: Star says Bye!**

**me: lol, STARFIRE AWAY!**


	15. Injuries

**Well and were back with a new chapter, so here it is :D. I am so sorry i kept you waiting, so ima try to make it a bif longer then usual. Well i also wanted to say, I love how u guys love this, if you were here to read this the story wouldnt be here, so thank you. Anyway ON WITH THE FIC.**

_Spartan_

When all of the Endermen left Duncan got up and ran to the hole. "Where did they go?" Duncan saud almost speachless. It was really silent for a bit, then there was a splash in the distance. Rythian ran towards it, we all followed. It turns out that Zoey fell into the ocean, when she got back to shore Rythian yelled. "Zoey!" She had a lot of wounds, most of the blood was washed off when she landed in the water.

"We need to get to a place where she can rest and recover." Rythian said holding her up. Imac went to pick her other side up to help. "I know a perfect place for her to stay at." Shadow said.

"Wait where's Starfire?" I said looking around. "I don't... Know, but... She tried... To save me.." Zoey barely said. Shadow seemed like he was in a hurry. "Come on... We better go." He said and started to walk.

Duncan was even more worried. "Wait! What about Star?!" He yelled. "Sorry, but thats your problem." Shadow continued, every one followed him leaving Duncan and I standing there, alone. "Im sure we will find her, Duncan." I said trying to cheer him up. He seemed mad because we helped them but they didnt help us.

Starkias

We were all discussing what we were going to say to the people until we all heard a crash with in the distance. I looked around a bit, then i started to feel the pain of someone who was close to us. I stood up and walk towards it, I saw Star stand up and limp to the closest tree to sit, but before she made it she colasped.

I ran over to see if she was okay. She was baddly wounded, she had bruises wnd blood, I think one of her hand was missing. I saw Nilesy peak his head and and walked towards us, "Geez, what happened to her?" He asked me. "I dont know but she needs help, lets take her to camp." I said startig to lift one of her sides up.

Nilesy to the other arm, the one eith the hand missing. We took her back to camp and set her on a bed. "Ew, now i need a new suit, or I need to wash it like a million times." Nilesy said I just rolled my eyes. I sat by her in a chair, I could see her eyes open. "D... Duncan?" she said, "Star, Duncan isn't here, just me, Starkias, and friends." I said looking at her.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Martyn said. "Blackrock... Nuke... Endermen... Zoey." She could barely speak. "Endermen?" Garde said curiously. "Endrman war... Sips attacked D.. Duncan... He fell on a remote I... I went to get Zoey.. I was.. To late." Star continued.

Before we could say anything else she blackedout again. "Should we tell Duncan, well to tell him she is alright?" I said looking a Star. We all agreed and I decided to go alone. I tried to fly but no matter how much I tried it didnt work. "Wow, thats weird, well I guess im walking." I said, walking towards the Castle.

_Duncan_

We were at the castle, our magic seemex to not be working, and star was hurt. I had a new power suit on, the on I use for emergencies like this, and i was pacing in the storage room. Spartan was stading there watching me. I was just thinking of Star. Where was she... Did she survive? I was just worried she was dead, or badly hurt.

"What should we do?" I asked Spartan, he was standing there thinking. I we should... Should go look for her. I'm sure she is fine." He suggested. I nodded. "Great idea, let me grab one of my extra power suits for you."I said grabing it, then giving him them. But before we go we were stopped by Starkias. "Yes, what do you need?" I asked quickly.

She stared at me, she looked relieve I was here, then she spoke. "Star is alive, she is at camp with us." She said. I was more calm now, at least I know she is alive, but I wasn't forgeting that Rythian just left us without helping. "Can you take us to her?" I said, she nodded and started to walk towards the forest, with Spartan and I following her.

When we got to the camp I Star bandaged up on a bed. It seemed that she had a lot of injuries, and bandages everywhere. She had some on her arms, legs, and one on her head. I sat down next to her and waited for a hour. She finally started to open her eyes. "D-Duncan?.. Is that.. Y-you?" She barely spoke, just enough to hear. I nodded my head, you could see her smile a little.

"This is all my fault, that your hurt." I told her. She looked at me again, "No... It isn't." She said. "Yes it is, if I didnt bring the remote this would have never happened." I replied. I felt her grip my arm with her hand. She stared at me, then started to close her eyes. She needed the rest, but I just hopes she gets better soon.

Kalse

We were all back on the compound, thinking, I was worried about Sjin. He was scared that Sips left on purpose. I know Sips would never do that. "Maybe Simon and Lewis has seen Sips around, maybe we can go ask them." Lightning suggested.

We all agreed to the statement and head over the hill. "Simon, Lewis?" Minty yelled. We could see the two pop out, "Oh hello, what did you need." Simon said turnig off the sheilds to let in.

As soon as we got in they turned it back on. "We were just wondering if you seen Sips." I spoke up. They seemed a bit woried to tell us, so must they seen him. "Well.. Uhh... Hannah just came over and told us that Duncan was attacked by Sips. She also said something about a explosion and Star was in it, and got hurt. But if you go to Duncan himself he can tell you more. Im guessing there at Inthelittlecorp." Lewis exclaimed.

Star was hurt? Man, I hope she was okay. I guess were going to Martyn's place then. We thanked them for helping anyway and they gave us a couple free Jaffas and we were off. I was even more worried.

**Well that didn't seem longer then i thought... Well you know what i can change that, let do a Bonus ending with Sips POV xD that shall work ok lets goo!**

**Bonus... Sips POV... Ah just read all ready.**

I was in the End, standing in front of the Dragon. She was mad, "Why didn't you kill the Scientist?!" She yelled. I just looked away. "Im not a killer, Besides he isn't my target." I said.

"He got in you way! You could have easily killed him!" She said furiously. "I don't kill friends, lend alone enemies! He probably all ready lost a friend's life, he was suffering enough!" I yelled, I was annoyed, I knew that Sjin worried. "Just take you armor and let me go!" I said trying to take off the armor, but no matter how much i tried i was stuck.

I could see the queen smirk. "You can't take off the armor tell I let you." she said. I sigh. "Fine, I'll make you a deal. Dragon and I will fight, If i win i get let free, if Dragon wins... I'll shall do as I'm told." I said. I saw Dragon look at me then laughed like it was a joke. "Deal, I'll let you get ready... You'll need it." He said smiling.

**There we go thats good, i hope you all liked this :D and glad you all like the fan fiction. You guys are all special to me. :D. So many smiles :D, C:, XD, so many to do so little space, anyway bye guys. NINJA AWAY *poofs like a ninja***


	16. The Fight

**HEY guys I'm back finally with more, I've been so busy studying for Semester tests but guess what... I have no more school and it is Summer for me :D. I'm happy and I'm not(I have a crazy family I try to get away from) anyway lets not talk about my feelings and get to the fic, shall we.**

**The Fight**

**-A week after the Explosion-**

_Star_

Duncan really cared about me. He helped me over the past week. I was good enough to walk, so besides my hand it was pretty normal. I mean, I had a couple scars but it didn't bother anyone. If Starkias hadn't found me lying on the ground, I would have been left to die.

I have to say: I was lucky to have friends like these. Duncan was working on a new project using some magic. He would always show me how to do things when he was here, but he was usually gone most of the time. Spartan and I were usually trying to fix all of the pipes that turned into sand after the explosion, and we were making the suits that Duncan gave us even better.

Sometime we would just relax. Duncan didn't come in to sleep either. It made me wonder half the time, "What was he doing? And Why is he doing it?" More and more questions would flood into my mind.

_Gamer_

We were all in the desert village where Shadow brought us. Rythian was seeing if Zoey could venture out. It seemed that he was worried about her. I wouldn't blame him, considering she was missing an arm. Rythian did everything he could to save her life. Now she is half robot.

All Imac and I could do is sit around waiting for Rythian to get back with the news. Shadow was helping Rythian and Luna was helping Tee with the mobs. It seemed more quiet around here. I could barely heard the mooshrooms "Moo" and Ringo ramming into the door, trying to get out. The problem was, "What do we do now?"

**-Three days ago-**

_Sips_

About five days after I made my deal, I went training to get stronger. The queen let me in the real world to train, but I had a better idea. It was going to be difficult though. I decided to go to Rythian and beg him for the ender sword thing he had. It seemed to kill Enderman faster so it seemed right.

The problem was, since the explosion, I don't think he would ever forget it. I hear they were in the desert now, so I started to teleport past the guards and on my way. The second I got there Rythian teleported in front of me, holding he blade and his facial expression furious. "What do you want?" He growled. The sword was burning my neck, it was painful, but I got through it.

"Rythian... Can you move that sword back... Just a bit?" He didn't listen; he just stood there. "Well ok... I need to borrow you ender sword. I am fighting Dragon and I need a better offensive weapon. Plus I would be free from the queen and get back to Sips Co." I admitted.

He took away his sword and spoke again. "Why should i give this sword to you when you fought me at Blackrock and basically blew it up?" Rythian stared at me. I thought for a while until I remembered that he hated the Queen of the End. "How about if I win the fight, I'll help you destroy the Queen and the Enderman?" I said grinning. I would be happy if she was destroyed. He was think for about a half hour, but decided to give Enderban to me to borrow. I thanked him and teleported back before they noticed I was gone. This should be easy now.

-**The Presrent-**

_Starkias_

Star was back at the castle with her friends, I felt glad that we were able to help her get back to full health. If I didn't feel her pain in the forest she would've been left to die. We talked to Duncan about what happened and how the war needed to end. Of course, he didn't listen to most of it because all he wanted was revenge.

We needed to tell him we need to stop or else the fight might, well let's just say destroy the world. So we have to get their mind off of revenge and into a treaty. Hopefully then they will stop. "Why don't we just tell them what might happen?" Toby asked. "They wouldn't listen, they'd want revenge even if it does destroy the world." Strippin said.

This was a huge problem, we needed to find Rythian or Sjin, and somewhat fast. We need to talk about a treaty between the three. "I think we need to talk to Sjin first, we still have no clue where Rythian is." Nilesy suggested. We all agreed and headed out; it wasn't that far.

_Sjin_

We were back in the compound. I was even more confused, Why would Sips be really evil? Will he be that way forever? I had a lot of time to think since we talked to Duncan. I would do anything to talk to Sips. I really wanted to know what was going on with him, and why he left.

Before I could think of anything else Starkias and Garde came towards us. I didn't really know Starkias much, we only just met a week ago. They told us that they came over to talk about the war between Lalna, (or Duncan), Rythian and I. All I said is that I forgot about the war and I was more worried about Sips. They seemed shocked and one said, "Well that was easier then I thought." And then they said good bye. It was a super short chat, but after they left I saw Sips coming towards us. "Sips?" I said as everyone turned around.

**-At the Fight-**

_Sips_

It was time that I had to finally fight for my freedom. I had to say I was a bit nervous. Hopefully no one saw me shaking. When the fight started I pulled out the blade and got the first strike. I have to say, it wasn't the best tactic. He just blocked it and shoved me to the other side. He nicked me with his blade, but only a little.

When I got a hit off of him, the wound looked like it burnt him bad. I didn't really care though. I kept attacking, but he managed to recoil and slice a bit of my arm. It hurt, but not too much. I was only panting for about a minute.

He was really fast when he streaked towards me, so I couldn't block it fast enough. My last strike knocked the sword out of his hand and I pinned him to the ground. He looked at me, anger on his face. I had won the battle. I was smiling, and I put my sword away while looking at the queen. "I won, now let me free!" I yelled. You could see her anger as well, looking towards Dragon.

It took a bit, but I actually let free. The first place I went was to give the sword back to Rythian. Then I went home, where Sjin was. When I got there Sjin was the first one to see me. He seem both surprised and relieved to see me. "Sips?" Was all he said. Everyone turned around and looked at me.

**Welp that was the end of this chapter. I have to dearly say I'm sorry, I was on a couple camping trips, one with a flood and falling trees... Anyway i hoped you like/loved the Chapter and i must be going now. STAR AWAAY.**


End file.
